The present invention relates to a blower, especially high-pressure blowers, comprising of a fan arrangement consisting of a fan and a fan housing for conveying working air. The invention moreover relates to a cooling arrangement for an electromotor with means for motor self-ventilation accomplished by generating a cooling air stream flowing through the motor, especially by means of a cooling wheel provided on the rotor.